Alternet Universe- AU Part 1 of III: Home
by Lootmagoot
Summary: Takes place after Katherine takes the Cure-Angery and upset what Katherine has done to her brother, Elena has Bonnie send Katherine somewhere- In a Alternet Reality, so chaos insured. Can now 11 year old Katherine and 7 year old Elena teach The Boondocks what Home is? You've seen AU's-But not like this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N What's up ya'll? I'm BACK (Not really). Shout out to Joise, she gave me the idea…(Not really)**

**Chapter 1**

Katherine coughed and spluttered on the burning liquid. Elena pulled the empty bottle back, sassified. After her doppelganger was done with her dramatic coughing, her eyes widen in panic.

"No no no no NO! What did you _do!?_" Katherine was in hysterical. _Shit!_ She was human. She swallowed the cure. She was now vulnerable and _weak. _Her? Katerina Petrova? All the people she wronged...Katherine moaned. She was gonna die now after all this. This couldn't be happening! Her past was finally coming after her. She had to run. Yep, Fight or Flight. The thing she did the best. May be a bitch move, but, she was going to be a alive bitch, so she was going to live with it. Where would she go? Her homeland, Belgian? Nope, too obvious. What about-

_Thump._

Elena had smacked her nemesis upside the head, swiftly knocking her out. She picked up the ex-vampire and flashed to the Salvatore Household.

-VD+TB-

"You brought the devil herself here? And why she gotta go in my bed? Why not Elena's? She did bring her here in the first place."

"He does have a point there," Stefan piped up, tying Katherine's arms to the bedpost. Elena rolled her eyes. "She started this whole Jeremy crap. That's why she's here. It's Saturday! I should be watching TV, not waiting for him to wake up."

Damon's frown melted. "Elena he's dead-," He cut himself off, seeing the dark look on Elena's face and Stefan shaking his head with a look that said: _"Let her think what she wants."_

"You know what? Imma call Bonnie," He said awkwardly, walking out backwards.

After a few mins of silence, Stefan finished his handiwork. "So...What are we going to do with her?"

Elena sighed. "Bonnie is going to send her somewhere. To the other side. To another world. To the fucking moon I really don't care." Stefan frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Stef. Are you doubting a Bennett Witch?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. She doesn't know how to handle her magic. 9/10 times, she screws up on a spell, making it backfire."

Elena frowned also, slightly insulted what Stefan was saying about her friend. "Trust me, it's that 1/10 times." Stefan held up his hands in defense. "Whatever you say Elena. But, I don't approve of it though."

Elena smiled. "After this, we'll handle this Jeremy mess." Stefan's frown deepened.

-VD+TB-

Bonnie hummed as she flipped through her Gram's Grimore. She suddenly stopped at a page. "M'kay, this will send her to a Universe, called the 'Boondocks.'"

"What's the spell called?" Caroline asked.

"Who gives a fuck? Send the bitch to Timbuktu so I can go get me a Big Mac, I'm hungry. Hurry up, witchy."

Bonnie ignored him. "It's called and AU- Alternate Universe. There's a series of these, but I like this ones name, so I chosen it."

"But…?" Caroline trailed off already knowing there was a catch.

Bonnie sighed. "There's huge casualties. We're throwing natural courses of things of the tracks. People will die, babies will be born, Historians and History will change-"

"Blah blah blah. Just _do it already,_" Damon whined. "No to Katherine, Yes to bliss."

Bonnie looked to Elena for reassurance. "Do it," Elena smiled. "We'll get through it. "

"Fiiiine. But this is a weird recipe. I need a Malcolm X book and a Pick." Stefan went to retrieve those things and came back.

Bonnie slit her palm and poured two droplet of blood on the items.

_[Verse 1: Asheru] I am the stone that builder refused I am the visual, the inspiration That made lady sing the blues I'm the spark that makes your idea bright The same spark that lights the dark So that you can know your left from your right I am the ballot in ya box, The bullet in ya gun The inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son The story that just begun, the promise of what's to come And I'mma remain a soldier till the war is won_

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly in constraining, blue lights flowing around her.

_A new age scholar, with millennium mindstate Master of education, doctor or candidate_

_No, that ain't analogy of me through rap That's a true that, and__ for real a brother really._

_This is the tale of two cities: From to the hood to the woods Away from the nitty-gritty To the now we all good_

_And seems to be, so peaceful and non-threatening But there goes the neighborhood, as soon as we get get settled in_

_And you can, walk a mile in these inner-city shoes But you still won't understand my inner-city blues_

A voice suddenly echoed "_Judo Flip, chop chop chop!"_

The room suddenly swirled then went black.


	2. Chapter 2- Realities and Realizations

**Chapter 2 [Kat's ]**

"Wake up." I groaned, turning over in the bed.

"Wake up." The same voice pestered me.

"Bleh!," I replied, annoyed.

"Seriously, Katherine! You have to get up!" _Ugh, go away. _

"Wake the hell up NOW!" they yelled. I sat up, now wide away, startled denamug. Who I saw royally confused me.

"Elena?" She sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"Done acting brand new? We've have to go to meeting thingy!" She walked away to a vanity in the run down motel. She carefully pulled her hair into a high ponytail. My eyes winded when I saw what she was wearing. A butt-ugly preppy school uniform and semi-okay Jordans. She caught me staring and smirked.

"Yeah you have to wear it too. We have to go see these damn social workers, remember? Their gonna move us from Chicago!" She scowled at the thought. Despite my confusion, I knew what she was talking about. I remember the social workers finding us in the motel, and planning to take us from our beloved city. I was 11, and Elena was 7, and Nadia was 20, are brand new guardian. And she was agreeing with the people! Even though not even a week ago she found out we existed. The _nerve _of some people.

Then, at that moment, I realized something. While these were real memories..

...They were from a different reality.

_**3 weeks later **_** [Huey's P.O.V]**

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

"Damnit Granddad," Bonnie whined, tossing and turning in her bed."GRANDDAD GET THE DOOR!" She hollered.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

I opened my eyes, groggy. I glanced at the clock.

3:25 am.

Well, ain't this about a bitch?

Bonnie and I exchanged glances. We threw off the covers and ran to the closet. I grabbed my beloved Katrina and tossed Bonnie one of her BB Guns. We ran out our bedroom, leaving our sleeping brother behind.

We snuck to the door and opened it, positioned to attack.

"Bitch what the fuck?" One of the girls said. The oldest one smacked her upside the head.

"Katerina Petrova, do not talk like that!" Her voice as thick with an Bulgarian accent.

"Whatever Nadia! Ya da one tryin' to move us to some upclass snobby town," the other girl crossed her arms in defiance. "We were fiiiiine in Chicago!" she pursed her lips.

"Elena!" Nadia gasped. Katerina smirked. She turned to us. "I'm Katerina Petrova. But call me Katherine Peirce. I'm 11. Elena's 7. Nadia is 20."

"You should use your Belgian name," I lectured. "That is how the man takes our identity and holds power over us, urban,-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Bonnie inturped me. "We should rebelled for our freedom and blah de blah. Whateves Huey, stop being a terriost. 21st Century remember? Ugh. Anyway, I'm Bonnie. This is Huey, the terrorist-"

"I'm retired," I add.

"-Lies. Our other brother, Riley, is upstairs." She grinned broadly. "I'm nine, Huey's 10, and Riley's eight. Are you two twins? Now wait- you're several years apart. Ya'll look exactly alike. How is that? Is it-"

"Why are you people here?" I cut her off, scowling deeper. When Bonnie get's too comfortable, she talks too much. Runs in the family. Which is annoying, since I've been training her to keep her guard up. Especially around white folk. But she keeps being bubbly, and happy. _Ugh. _It's more frustrating than the {FAKE, as I tried to explain to people} Cooties Epidemic in 2nd Grade.

"Is Robert Freeman here? Your grandfather? I need to tell him something important."

"And why's that?" I say, crossing my arms.

"To make this short... Robert Freeman is My sisters' father. Everyone's jaw drops.

"Aw hell naw!" The girls say in unison.


End file.
